ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: SUMMARY The Northwestern Brain Tumor SPORE Administrative Core will provide structure and organization to this program of research, and will function under the direction of Drs. Lesniak (PI) and James (Co-PI), with input from the SPORE Executive Committee, and with guidance from the Internal and External Advisory Boards. The core leaders are accomplished brain tumor researchers, and are experts in tumor biology, experimental therapeutics, and preclinical as well as clinical studies. As such they are well qualified to supervise this SPORE, and see to its productivity as well as impact on treatment outcomes for brain tumor patients. Based on committee and advisory board recommendations, the Core Directors will make final decisions on any issues that involve the timely progression of the SPORE. Further, as core directors they will have overall scientific and financial responsibility for this SPORE. They will disburse funds and will receive regular accounting of the financial status of each project. Staff support for the Core will be provided by Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) Administrator Dr. Robin Leikin, Grants and Contracts Administrator Mr. Daniel Rademacher, Program/Advocacy Administrator Ms. Angela Park, and patient advocate Dr. Paul Lukac. Through the efforts of these individuals and activities of the Administrative Core, mechanisms will be in place and procedures applied for enabling high quality, team-oriented, and productive investigations.